Filtering of documents have been increasingly important in the Internet age for purposes such as Internet searching and/or malicious email or document blocking. The mechanism of searching may involve syntactic searching, where words in a document may be syntactically compared to a set of key words (e.g., taboo words or search terms). When handling multilingual documents, search syntax from various different languages may be used for the purposes of filtering. This type of syntactic search across multiple languages may be a costly, slow, and/or resource intensive activity.